This invention relates to resonant systems in which the natural frequency of resonance is tunable.
The natural frequency of a resonant mechanical system, for example a rotational beam scanner or a linear actuator, is determined by the characteristics of the torsion bar or spring that urges the rotating element towards a central (neutral) position.
It is known to provide means (such as a set screw) to alter the spring characteristic from time to time to adjust the natural frequency of a rotating element to a desired value.